La petite voix dans ta tête
by Fille en sucre
Summary: Plongeant dans une profonde déprime, Harry attrape une étrange et très rare maladie magique. Quelle est donc cette voix qu'il entend et lui susurre des mots à longueur de journée ? Et cette sensation aussi puissante que grisante qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il utilise la magie ? Alors que je te ronges peu à peu, une personne pourra - t - elle te sauver ? T voir M


Et voici pour vous ce premier chapitre de La petite voix dans ta tête. J'avoue avoir hésité avant de la poster, ayant une petite particularité d'écriture si je puis dire. Je tien à remercier **lovelydarknightmare** pour m'avoir aider à la correction de ce chapitre ( et des prochains ;) ) et pour m'avoir encouragé à la poster !

N'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis en reviews, je ne vais pas vous avada kedavriser la gueule ! Je ne m'appelle pas Voldy-chou heu non, Voldemort.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hahaha ! Regardes-toi ! Tu es si pitoyable ! Tu es là, de nouveau, au 4, Privet Drive, à genoux, dans la terre du jardin de ces moldus que tu oses appeler « famille » ! Qu'ont-ils fait pour obtenir une telle appellation de ta part mon cher Harry ? Huh, tu es décidément trop gentil.

Sous ce soleil tortionnaire et cette chaleur insupportable, tu t'essuie le front d'un geste tremblant, y enlevant les sueurs froides qui t'envahissent depuis un moment maintenant. Tu pourrais facilement stopper ce calvaire que tu subis depuis le midi, retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer et ainsi espérer aller un peu mieux, ton état physique n'étant pas au mieux. Pourtant, tu ne fais rien pour aller mieux. Non. Tu continues de te salir les doigts, arrachant les mauvaises herbes envahissant le jardin des Dursley à mains nues, noircissant toujours plus tes ongles et aggravant ton état de santé comme ton mental déjà bien trop brisé. Si je me fis à tes pensées, tu le mérite : tu as tué, oui, tué. Tu as noirci ton âme et salis tes mains de sang, du sang de ton ennemi : Voldemort. Assassin ! Huh, si ce n'était que ça. En plus de te dégoûter pour avoir ôté une vie, tu te sens responsable de la mort de ton parrain : Sirius Black. Tu le vois, encore et toujours, traversant ce voile blanc, voyage sans non retour, le rire dément de sa propre cousine hantant ton esprit : « J'ai tuée Sirius Black, hahahah ! ».

 ** _Assez_** , tu en as assez ! De quel droit es-tu encore en vie, toi, _**meurtrier** _! On t'acclame et te vénère pour ce meurtre, on est fier de toi car tu as débarrassé le monde sorcier, sauvant ton peuple, du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ! Mais au fond, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu es aussi monstrueux qu'il ne l'a été. Comment peux-tu encore vivre avec ça sur ta conscience ? Et Sirius ? Tu y as pensé à Sirius ? Ton parrain ? Le dernier membre de ta famille encore en vie, mort à cause de ton inconscience et de ta bêtise à foncer tête baissée, tel le stupide Gryffondor que tu es, au lieu de réfléchir et d'être sûr de ce que tu avais vu, posément, comme te le sifflait le serpent en toi. Et voilà le résultat. Désormais, tu es vraiment seul, sans aucune famille – n'allons pas nous voiler la face en déclarant que ces moldus gras et stupides sont ta famille – et meurtrier. Comment le monde sorcier peut-il te considérer comme leur héros ?

Tu fermes un instant les yeux alors que ta respiration devient bruyante et que ton corps tremble un peu plus. Tu le sens, remontant dangereusement le long de ton œsophage, désagréable sensation que tu n'arrives malheureusement pas à stopper à temps. Là, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, tu rends le contenu de ton estomac avec disgrâce. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tu es malade ! Tu tousse une fois fini, ta gorge autant que ton œsophage te piquant douloureusement et renifle sans grâce, t'arrachant une nouvelle grimace sous la sensation de brûlure, respirant difficilement, ton corps ne retenant pas les violents tremblements et les grosses goûtes de sueurs qui coulent le long de ta peau blanche sous le soleil d'été. Tu ouvres enfin tes yeux verts, héritages de ta mère, et fixes avec un froncement de sourcils surpris la substance étrange qui vient de sortir de ta bouche. Ce n'est ni du vomi, ni du sang. C'est une étrange chose verdâtre luisante et semblant…. Vivante.

Un nouveau haut les cœurs te retourne de l'intérieur et tu as alors le réflexe, idiot il faut avouer, de plaquer ta main contre ta bouche dans un petit son gutturale peu avenant. Difficilement, tu te redresses, fébrile, titubant et manquant de retomber violement au sol, avant de te détourner pour te diriger d'un pas hésitant et guère droit vers l'intérieur de la maison où tu vis depuis tes un an et que tu rêves de quitter depuis longtemps maintenant.

Tu passes enfin le pas de la porte de la cuisine, pour être accueillit par le cri strident et ô combien désagréable à tes oreilles de ta chère tante Pétunia qui ordonne aussitôt à son dudlinouchet d'amour de ne surtout pas t'approcher, s'éloignant avec lui de toi, te regardant avec dégoût. De l'autre, il y a ton horrible oncle Vernon en surpoids qui rougit de colère en te voyant.

« Monstre ! Abomination ! Qu'à tu fais ?! Ne t'approche pas de nous ! Tu risques de tous nous contaminer ! » et blablabla.

Tu continues ton avancée peu certaine, d'un pas tremblant, jusqu'à ta chambre, tel un pantin quelque peu désarticulé, fébrile, t'aidant des murs du mieux que tu peux ; tu ne les entends pas, ne les voient pas. Tu passes devant eux, le teint livide d'un mort, les yeux vitreux à la pupille dilatée et sort de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers en te maintenant fermement – tout du moins avec toutes la forces qu'il te reste – à la rambarde, te hissant jusqu'à l'étage, avec un effort surhumain.

Enfin, te voilà dans ta chambre dont la porte se ferme dans un claquement derrière toi qui n'as même pas eu conscience d'être monté jusqu'ici, ni même d'avoir fermé la porte derrière toi. Tes jambes se dérobent sous ton poids, ton corps s'écroulant au sol, secoué par de violentes convulsions que tu ne métrises pas. Ton esprit s'embrouille alors que tes yeux roulent en arrière et que le noir t'envahit, stoppant ta crise mais te plongeant dans une profonde inconscience.  
Ce n'est que bien deux jours plus tard que tu te réveilleras de ton mini coma, pas pour autant en meilleure forme. Pas vraiment conscient de tes actes, tu te forces à te lever du sol, grimaçant sous la douleur et, survolant la pièce du regard, pars prendre de vieux habits propres de Dudley que tu es forcé de porter depuis ta naissance et que tu n'as guère en abondance. Ce n'est qu'une fois le linge propre sous le bras, que tu te décides, à demi-conscient, de sortir de ta chambre, te dirigeant d'un petit pas vers la salle de bain où tu t'enferme aussitôt. Tu ne prends pas le temps de t'admirer dans la glace, surtout pour y trouver, dans ton reflet, la définition même d'un zombie. Soupirant, tu te déshabille rapidement et te glissa sous la douche que tu allumes, l'eau bouillantes percutant ta peau. Tu y resteras une bonne heure avant d'enfin en sortir pour te vêtir des vêtements propres. Ignorant l'étape brossage de tignasse, tu sors de la pièce pour retourner dans ta chambre, déjà un peu plus conscient et jette dans un réflexe les vêtements sur ton lit alors que tu avises de l'heure proche du dîner.

Sans doute serais-tu resté dans ta chambre, sachant pertinemment que tu n'aurais rien à manger, comme toujours, si ton cher petit estomac ne t'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, t'ordonnant explicitement de bouger ton cul à descendre dans la cuisine pour le nourrir. C'est donc dans un petit soupire que tu fais demi-tour, fermant la porte de ta chambre avant de descendre.

Alors que Dudley, ton cousin le cachalot, est hypnotisé par une émission complètement débile à la télévision, ta tante, elle, s'active au fourneau, semblant quelque peu en difficulté, te faisant ricaner intérieurement. Alors qu'elle se tourne vers toi, un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres en te voyant au seuil de la cuisine la regardant cuisiner. Malheureusement pour toi, cela attire l'attention de ton oncle qui vient dans la cuisine pour aussitôt devenir rouge de colère, te fusillant du regard en te promettant mille et un supplice.

« Te revoilà toi ! hurla-t-il, te faisant grimacer. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, termine de préparer le dîner ! Et tu monteras dans ta chambre sans manger, petit ingrat ! »

Un soupir t'échappe à cela alors que tu te dis que tu aurais dût rester dans ta chambre, cela t'aurais évité d'un, de voir tes horribles moldus et de deux, de faire à manger pour eux.

« Aller, dépêches-toi ! » t'ordonne-t-il en te poussant prêt de la gazinière, t'arrachant une grimace de colère.

Ton oncle sort finalement de la cuisine, rejoignant son épouse partis de la pièce depuis un moment, pour s'affaler avec son fils devant la télévision alors que tu te tournes pour découvrir ce qu'ils ont prévus au menue de ce soir : rôtie de bœuf et Yorkshire Pudding, le plat du dimanche, évidemment.

Relevant tes manches, tu te décides enfin à t'exécuter. _**Mais tu ne devrais pas ! De quel droit osent-ils te traiter ainsi ces sales moldus de malheur ?**_ Tu fronces les sourcils à cette pensée. En était-ce vraiment une d'ailleurs ? N'était pas ta conscience ? Ou peut-être autre chose ? **_Tu es le grand Harry Potter et non un vulgaire elfe de maison !_** C'est bien vrai, tu n'es pas un elfe de maison, bien que cela te surprend de le penser. En général, tu évites d'exprimer ce genre de chose, même dans ta tête.

 _ **Tu le sais, tu le sens, tu le peux~**_ Te susurre-t-elle, tel le serpent tentateur envoutant Eve, la poussant au pêcher, s'enroulant dans ton esprit. **_Fais-moi confiance~_** Tes yeux s'assombrissent doucement alors que tes lèvres s'étirent en un étrange sourire inquiétant qui ne te ressemble pas. _ **Laisse-moi faire~**_ Tu lèves la main dans laquelle apparaît une étrange fiole. **_Je peux exaucer ton souhait~_** Tu ouvres la fiole et penche dangereusement cette dernière en direction de la nourriture, prêt à déverser son contenue dans le repas. **_Je peux me débarrasser d'eux, une bonne fois pour toute !_** Tu stoppe ton geste alors que tes yeux reprennent de leur éclat et que ton sourire diminue petit à petit. Tu glisses une main tremblante dans tes cheveux encore humides de la douche que tu viens de prendre. Ton regard fixe la fiole avec horreur alors que d'un geste vif et dégoûté tu vides son contenue dans l'évier avant de jeter le récipient en verre comme si il venait de te brûler.

Le repas étant prêt, tu n'attends pas plus longtemps et fonce te réfugier dans ta chambre, tes membres tremblant encore de terreur face à l'acte que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Tu fais les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard inquiet de ta chouette enfermée dans sa cage, t'arrachant les cheveux. Comment as-tu pus, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vouloir leur mort ?! Qu'est-ce qui, par Merlin, t'es passé par la tête pour que tu t'apprête à les empoisonner !  
Tu sursautes lorsqu'un claquement en direction de ta fenêtre te tire de tes pensées en pagailles. Là, quatre chouettes attendent impatiemment que tu leurs ouvrent pour qu'elles te livrent leurs colis et messages. Rapidement, tu les faits entrer, souriant en découvrant de qui proviennent les lettres.

Tu ignoras volontairement la lettre de Poudlard, la jetant sur ton bureau pour te concentrer sur les autres. Il y a, comme tu l'attendais avec impatience, une lettre d'Hermione et Ron, tes deux meilleurs amis, ainsi qu'une de Hagrid, ce demi géant au cœur d'or. Le destinataire de la dernière en revanche, t'assombris alors que le visage de ton parrain, Sirius, apparaît dans ton esprit. Posant les autres à côté de toi après t'être assis sur le rebord de ton lit, tu ouvres fébrilement la lettre que Remus venait de t'envoyer, commençant à la lire alors que des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de tes joues pâles.

Il est là, à te féliciter à travers ses mots écrits de sa plume, t'affirmant qu'il était fier de toi, comme tout le monde. **_Mais c'est faux !_** Tu ne peux pas, _**Ils ne peuvent pas l'être !**_ Comment peut-il te dire une chose pareille alors que tu as tué ton parrain ? **_Assassin !_** Il était là en plus, il le sait ! Il t'a lui-même retenu alors que tu tentais de la tuer elle, te contentant d'un vulgaire endoloris ! **_Pathétique_**. Et tous penses la même chose. Tous sont là pour te le rappeler. Tu l'as tué. Tu as tué une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. Mais au fond…

« Je suis un meurtrier. »

* * *

Je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis sur l'état de notre petit Ryry, alors je vous invites à mettre vos hypothèses en reviews, qui sait, peut-être que l'un de vous auras raison ? ;)


End file.
